Divergent- Just Two Factions
by diamondmonkey
Summary: Tris and Tobias discover that the whole of the city have been forced into just two factions- Candor and Erudite. The reason this has been allowed to happen is because the other faction leaders have been threatened. Will Tris and Tobias reunite in one of the two factions? Will they be able to get evidence to prove this? To find out, just keep reading! ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Just to say that this isn't a 'follow up' of Insurgent. Tris' parents have already died and Tobias/Four is not a leader.  
**_

_**Also, **_**Please review so that I know how I can improve on the following chapters!**

**Thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter One

I woke up feeling ready: I feel ready to tackle whatever the world throws at me head on. I sleepily gazed around the room. For a moment, when I was still fighting my the sleepiness, I forgot where I was. But then I saw the slogan _Fear God Alone _on Tobias' wall. A sudden feeling of warmth rushed through me because I feel safe with him. He is the one who can protect me from the monsters lurking deviously in the shadows waiting to pounce on me unexpectedly. His mystical blue eyes are there to see those monsters so he is ready. His strong, muscular frame is to make them retreat. Tobias' hands are there to lace perfectly with mine so we cannot be separated when life tries to violently drag me away from the one I truly love.

"Morning, good sleep?" Tobias asked.

_I sleep so well when I know that you are by my side, protecting and comforting me, _I desperately wanted to say. Despite that, I fought the powerful urge to do so and instead answered

"Yeah thanks. It was..." I paused, trying to find a word that secretly told him _he _made me feel safe, "peaceful." I continued.

"Well, I'm glad about that because I want to take you to the tattoo parlour so we can get something we can look back on." He said.

I knew that if he was a sort of romantic, emotional person, he would have said _"I wanted to take you so we can get something that is a symbol of our love and something we can look back on treasure forever in our hearts."_ But my Tobias is not that sort of person. I hope- know, that he does love me, with all of this heart and that he really cares about me and wants me to be safe because if he didn't, we wouldn't be together.

"Okay." I agreed, smiling. Although he didn't know it, inside, I was glowing bright like the suns beams. To me, this was a very significant part of our relationship because it told me that he truly loved me and wanted to stay with me.

We meandered to the tattoo parlour together where we saw Tori and Bud. Tobias casually explained what we were looking for and then we jointly decided on the design.

Happily, I watched Bud as he carefully formed the infinity sign on my wrist, then writing Tobais' name underneath. The pain wasn't excruciating; it was merely a dull ache.

Afterwards, I followed Tobias to the canteen and perched gently next to Christina whilst Tobias got me some lunch.

"Hi. You okay"? I asked her.

"Yes thanks. Just been shopping with Marlene and got a new top, I'll show it to you later if you like." She replied.

"Cool! I've just been to get another tattoo with To-" I nearly said Tobias but then corrected myself "Four." I told her.

"Oh! Lets see!" Christina enthused.

I rolled up my jacket sleeve so she could see. Christina carefully inspected my new body art whilst I looked up to see Tobias strolling over. When he saw me showing Christina, he gave me a slight scorn; clearly, he didn't want me to show everyone because that would make him seem like a softy!

Later on, after dinner, I returned to my room. Today, I had been so occupied with other things that I hadn't had time to remember... _them._

My parents.

As I lay on my bed, with tears welling up in my eyes, I tried to melodiously hum myself to sleep, but the menacing memories kept powerfully forcing their way back.

The gunshots I had heard as I turned to see my mother collapsing to the ground whilst I carried on, running. The pain that had invaded me when I saw the screens in the control room where on one of them, my father lay lifeless after sacrificing his life for me. The happy times I had used to share with them in Abnegation. The different expressions they'd both wore as I walked out of the choosing ceremony with my new faction- Dauntless.

Gradually, I felt myself drift into a sleep with my traumatic past lingering persistently in my mind...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I awoke to Christina repeatedly tapping lightly on my shoulder.

"Tris, you need to get ready, and quick! Everyone has to be assembled in the hall in two minutes!" She explained.

After recovering from the deep sleep, I attempted to stand up, steadying myself on one of the wooden beams of the bunk bed. I noticed that Christina was wearing her new top. It was black I colour and cropped just before her waist. It had short, slashed sleeves and a large hole in the back. As she turned to face me, the top boasted a beautiful metallic unicorn shape. It shone prettily as she moved slightly, reflecting off the lights.

"Lovely top!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks" she beamed.

It was after admiring her unique top when I realised I too needed to get dressed. Carelessly, I slung on some jeans and a plain black vest top, also putting on a large, knitted grey cardigan. I tugged firmly through my bed hair and tied it messily with an elastic at the crown of my head. I had no time for make-up, so I would just have to survive with bare skin.

Christina and I shuffled apprehensively down the corridors towards the hall. When we got to the hall, I was shocked to see the female Dauntless gathered on one side of the room and the male Dauntless assembled on the other. _Why are we divided like this?_ I thought.

Eric cleared his throat and everyone turned to face him quietly.

"Girls, follow Lauren. Lads, follow me." He demanded firmly.

Panic-stricken, I scanned the bustling crowd of men for Tobias, but there were too many people. Huge waves of panic devoured my thoughts. _Where are we going? What if I never see Tobias again? What if Eric knows my secret? What if I die? What if..._ There were so many probably unlikely scenarios flooding into my mind rapidly.

Lauren lead us to several trucks. My heart started pounding explosively and my breaths got heavier and more frequent. I was too absorbed in fear to hear what someone (most likely Christina) was mumbling to me.

Several other Dauntless as well as Lauren briskly guided us into the trucks. Fortunately, I was with Christina which reassured me a little. Cautiously, I sat on one of the benches in between Christina and Lynn.

"W-w-where are we g-going?" I managed to shakily stutter.

Lynn just blanked me but Christina replied,

"I'm not sure Tris." She looked around warily and then squeezed my hands nervously. "I'm really not sure..."

After what seemed like all the female population of the city had noisily piled into the vehicles, the engines groaned unwillingly as we unsteadily travelled down the roads.

Colossal buildings menacingly towered over us as the truck bumped harshly along the dusty roads. The town wore a veil of mist and when I looked up I saw thick, grey clouds conquering the sky far past the horizon. I saw people (presumably factionless) trudging along the abandoned streets, their posture withered and their expression hopeless. A feeling of sympathy grew inside me as I realised how lucky I was to get through initiation rather than being dismissed and sent to live with _them._

The direction we were going in was unfamiliar. I continued to clutch Christina's hand tightly, wishing for a drop of hope in the vast ocean of fear that I was drowning in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I glanced sympathetically at Christina who was distantly gazing at our surroundings. She wore a drained and hopeless expression and her hands were squeezed tightly together in anxiousness. Christina was hunched up in submission to her fears and her hands were wrapped around her knees. Her chin rested on them and her head moved loosely as the truck fought the unsteady roads.

As we closely followed the trucks in front of us, a firework of panic exploded within me because we suddenly parted ways!

"Christina, why aren't we following them now?" I asked worriedly.

"Maybe the trucks fell out!" Lynn remarked jokingly but in a flat tone. Clearly, Christina didn't hear me because she was in a panicked world of her own.

If there was a time to tell jokes, it most certainly wasn't now: but I also knew now wasn't a relevant time to start an argument either so I kept my mouth shut.

I stayed sat on the bench attentively whilst staring at the direction we were going. The dust on the neglected roads aggravated my lungs and I spluttered violently. My eyes started to well up with tears and my pulse increased greatly because I didn't know- didn't know what probably terrible fate lay ahead. _I may never see Tobias again_. I pushed up my sleeve slightly and stared longingly at the tattoo. I wanted to curl up safely beside him and forget my life; forget my traumas, forget my Divergence and forget my past. A harsh jolt bought me back to reality. That wasn't going to ever happen. I swallowed hard and struggled to keep back all the fears and sorrows from conquering my pride and flooding from my eyes in tear-drops.

I then noticed that the path we were taking seemed a little familiar..._Candor._ We were going to Candor. I felt the hairs on my arms prickle and a shiver catapulted down my spine.

"Why are we going to Candor?" I questioned inquisitively.

"Oh! Not that monochrome freak faction with the _truth _tellers!" Someone behind me complained.

Christina didn't answer.

We arrived at Candor and I was surprised to see that there were no gates like the Amity compound. This was probably because they believe in truth and it would seem like they had something to hide if they put gates there which would go against what they believe is an important ideal. I explored the bare fields with my eyes. There were no trees on the grass, besides the trees that bordered the compound. There were a few benches but nothing else.

The trucks came to a sudden halt and Lauren ordered that we now follow her into the main building. I apprehensively stepped off the truck followed by Christina who walked closely behind. Stares and whispers greeted us as we entered the main building and Lauren started discussing something with a man at the main desk, then we quickly continued through the monochrome hallways.

It was a maze of rooms and corridors in here. I attempted to keep track of where I was going for when I suddenly needed to sprint out of here in hot pursuit of some armed gunmen! We passed several Candor members and initiates who had their eyes permanently fixed on us. They dressed in black and white. Some even made my heart leap in fright because it was quite difficult to see them against the walls and floors!

Lauren lead us into a room, and we filed in, crowding against the wall. The room was relatively large with the unbalanced scales of Candor in the middle. The walls were of a smooth marble texture and the floor constructed of black and white tiles. My eyes were bombarded with the two very contrasting colours of this faction and my ears rang with the rowdy disturbance of some Dauntless near me.

A Candor senior member began to talk but I didn't listen because I was too focused on _him..._


End file.
